True Strength of Pantheon
by FreakinAssasin
Summary: Pantheon was always known to be the "Warloving killer of Rakkor". But when Leona followed him or more specifically, stalked him, what will happen next? 2nd fan fiction. Still need to improve so constructive criticism is highly appreciated. ONE SHOT . Rated M cause of Lemon and language. LEONA x PANTHEON. this is REEDITED...
1. Chapter 1

**The True Strength of Pantheon**

Chapter 1 - A familiar face

"**Awesome match back there Pantheon**!" His summoner called out to him as he was recalled back to the summoning hall. Remembering his match, Pantheon frowned with a hint of anger. He could have acquired a Penta-kill if not for the cowardness of his summoner who tried to back up from Talon even though he could kill him. Which of course, lead him to his death. The main reason why Pantheon joins these matches was for one reason and one reason only, to see the glory and thrill of the battle.

He was teamed up with Maokai, Jarvan IV, Lux and none other than his old childhood friend, Leona. He got a decent score, consisting of 16 kills 2 deaths and 4 assists. In the end, the enemy team lost after some intense pushing from Pantheon's team. Sighing he decided that a good lunch, some relaxation, enjoyment and some sleep would keep his mind of the lack of obviousness of his summoner. Just as he was about to leave the summoning halls, his summoner quickly ran up in front of him bombarding him with questions about the match. He instantly cursed under his breath.

"**How** **was I? Did I do well? I knew I did well!**" At this point, Pantheon tried his best to resist the urge to bash him out of the way with his shield, but ultimately failed. "**Aurrghhh!**" was all the poor summoner could say before he got bashed. Other summoners in the hall quickly ran to him asking what happened. Pantheon grinned wickedly to himself and left the halls. Meanwhile, Leona watched everything unfold while she was talking to her summoner. When Pantheon left, she instantly said Goodbye and good game to her summoner and decide to follow him.

"**I need to buy some food, It's been along time since I have eaten anything that is satisfying" **Pantheon thought. After about two hours of shopping for food, Most of them consisting from the bakery Sinful Succulence, a bakery owned by Morgana the fallen angel. It was well renowned for its delicious pastries. "**I knew I should have signed up to be a baker.**" He grumbled loudly to himself as he was teleported back to the institute. "**Now that fallen angel took my place**!" ...He swore he could hear a giggle and turned around. Seeing nobody, he slowly began walking back to his house in the woods located near the institute.

Pantheon was walking to his house located in the woods, when he heard a sudden cracking sound. He knew he was being followed, and hurled his spear directly at the source of the noise which emitted a squeal before it became silenced. Pantheon turned around, seeing his spear embedded on a rabbit, became embarrassed for being so paranoid. (You thought it was Leona huh?) Hoping no one would notice, He picked up the spear and the dead rabbit acting casually before he continued the walk to his home.

Leona after watching Pantheon walked away embarrassed, which she could tell as she saw him frantically looking around the area hoping no one would see him, burst into fits of laughter. "**Oh god that was priceless**!" "**I should have brought one of those camera thingies those summoners keep talking about!**" she said laughing.

"**That was embarrassing as hell…" **Pantheon said to himself. He sighed heavily before laying the dead rabbit on the side of the table. His house was quite normal; a big living room with a few windows, a small kitchen, and a 40" inch 3d TV located on the wall close to the door and just in front of the TV was his bed. He jumped on his bed while grabbing a bag full of Morgana's pastries before turning on the television using the remote control. "**I am going to try 300 Spartans, Hope this will be worth my while…**" The pastries disappeared right after the beginning. After a few comments on the movie such as "**Hmm, ever wondered if the Rakkorians have tried the Phalanx formation!**", and "**Hah! I could take down those entire Persians single handedly!"** He gave out a big yawn and turned off the TV before snuggling into his bed. Knock, Knock, Knock. "**Hmm, I wonder who that could be.**" Pantheon muttered to himself before opening the door. There before him stood a summoner carrying a letter. (You thought it was Leona again didn't you?) "**P-Pantheon, The h-h-high summoner Ce-Cecillia has a letter for y-you.**" said the summoner obviously terrified. "**Hmmp, he must have heard what happened to that other summoner earlier**."He thought to himself before thanking the summoner.

"**Wonder what high summoner Cecillia has for me…"**Pantheon thought to himself before ripping open the blue colored letter.

The letter wrote:

"Dear Pantheon, I am aware of your actions against our summoner, Razingpn. You are suspended from being summoned to play any matches for two weeks. Furthermore, you will be sent back to Rakkor tonight at 7:30pm to stay for 1 month to think about what you have done."

After Pantheon finished reading the letter and cursed under his breath. "**That freaking High summoner, it was quite obvious that so called summoner was annoying me to death." **Pantheon yelled to no one "**What will my tribe say…"** He changed to a softer and nervous tone. After a few minutes of thinking, He heard a knock on the door. Opening a door, he was quite surprised to see Leona! (Finally) "**L-L-Leona?!**" He managed to utter expressing his huge surprise. All anger and nervousness escaped him. "**Hey Pantheon! Long time no see! **Leona said had a crush on Leona when he was young and he still has. Leona knew this, and decided to take the advantage whenever she can.

"**Soo…What have you been doing lately?**" asked Leona while smiling seductively.

"**I was umm...W-w-watching a-a movie.**" staggered Pantheon trying to keep his eyes from straying onto Leona's breasts.

"**Poor poor Pantheon.**" She giggled. "**Afraid of chatting with a woman?"**

Pantheon's expression instantly changed into something of a mix of both anger and embarrassment. "**Of course not!"**

"**Yeah I can see that very clearly.**" Leona laughed. "**Don't you ever take off your helmet?**"

"**No…what are you on to Leona?" **said Pantheon eyeing her questioningly.

"**Nothing… just curious. Who wouldn't be?"** Leona repliedbefore saying **"So aren't you going to invite me in?"**

"**Sure…I guess"** Pantheon replied still eyeing her.

After Leona entered the house, she immediately spotted a blue colored letter. This color of letter indicates the seriousness of it. Blue was the highest and usually used to ban champions. "**Pantheon, what trouble have you got into now?**" said Leona while reading the letter. "**I bashed a summoner this morning…He really was getting on my nerves**" replied Pantheon feeling kind of guilty.

Leona sighed before replying "**Pantheon I don't know why you get yourself into this messes." **

Pantheon replied innocently "**I am sorry Leona; it was not entirely my fault!"**

"**I have duties to attend to, Good bye Pantheon! And before I go, I want to say that your house is pretty awesome!" **replied Leona.

"**Says the sexy sun goddess who owns a mansion!"** Pantheon replied instantly without thinking.

"**Did you say "Sexy"?"**Leona asked eyes widen with a smile on her face.

"**I uhh…I..."**was all Pantheon could blurt out as he was at a loss for words.

Before Pantheon could say anything, Leona leaned near to his face and kissed him where his mouth would be. Pantheon stared at her with his mouth open (Well, Pantheon has a mouth right?) after their kiss broke. "**Good bye Pantheon!"** she said giggling and winking at him. Pantheon watched Leona left swaying her hips side to side sexily before sighing dreamily.

"**God, she's so so…Radiant."**Pantheon says to himself. But unknown to Pantheon, Leona was hiding behind a tree, listening. She could feel her cheeks becoming red, which means only one thing, she was blushing.

"**I heard that Pantheon!**" She yelled to him still blushing.

Two spots of pink appeared in the cheeks of Pantheon as he closed the door immediately.

After a few hours of peaceful sleep, Pantheon was awoken to a knocking at the door. He checked the time; it was 6:30pm which means one more hour before he gets teleported to Rakkor. He needed to make excuse to his tribe for what has happened. But first things first, He opened the door. Standing there was the previous summoner who sent him a letter. "**H-hello P-p-pantheon, H-high S-s-summoner Cecillia h-has another l-letter for y-you"** the summoner said nervously. "**God another freaking letter from her? Like getting banned from the League and getting sent to your homeland in shame isn't enough!?**" Pantheon yelled to no one in particular. At this moment, the summoner is already running away. Pantheon could see he was dropping letters one by one while running away, obviously in fear. He picked up the letter and slammed the door. He ripped open the letter and began reading.

The letter wrote:

"Dear Pantheon, You are no longer suspended from league matches and you will not be sent to Rakkor tonight. Leona has discussed the situation with me and managed to convince me otherwise that you were just in a bad mood. I hope this doesn't happen again because the next time, bad mood or not, you will be banned."

A smile crept onto his face. "**I have got to go thanks Leona for this!" **Pantheon went outside and begins charging his grand sky fall or otherwise dubbed as "Man drop" to a plain near Leona's mansion. Once he landed on the plain, He began walking towards his destination. A butler immediately came out when he knocked the door. "**Ahh, Pantheon, What brings you to these parts?" **The butler said.

"**I am here to see Leona."** Pantheon replied.

"**Yes, just a minute, I will inform her of your arrival. While you wait please come in."** replied the Butler.

As Pantheon walked in, He observed the luxuriousness of the place, Gold tables, Chairs and a Red carpet touched with a thin lining of gold leading up to the staircases and to top it all off, A beautiful crystal chandelier hang up in the ceiling. He immediately knew why gold was so used here, it was because that gold was the main color of the sun and Leona is the Embodiment of the sun.

"**Pantheon?**" Leona called out while walking down the stairs.

Pantheon's jaw dropped, Leona was wearing a dress similar to that of Sona's but different in color. Pantheon tried his very best not to stare at her breasts.

"**N-n-nice D-dress"** Pantheon managed to say, Nervousness overwhelming him.

Leona blushed; to Pantheon it was the cutest thing in the world. "**Thank you."**Leona replied **"Would you like to come to my room?" **Pantheon couldn't utter a single word so he gave a small nod instead. Leona was practically dragging Pantheon all the way to her room. When they arrived at her room, Pantheon could see that this might be the most luxurious part of the house. A Gold chandelier was hanged in the ceiling instead of crystal. There were two doors. One probably led to her bedroom and one to the toilet.

Pantheon expressed his amazement and awe in one single word. "**Wow."**

"**You said it; this is the jewel of the mansion."**Leona replied looking proud. "**Would you like some tea?"**

Pantheon just realized that his mouth was still hanging open and closed it immediately. "**Sure, I guess**"

After they have settled comfortably in the couch of the room, Leona asked a question. "**Pantheon, May I know what is the reason for your arrival?**"

"**Well, I wanted to thank you for talking to Cecillia for me. I didn't know what shame would await me in Rakkor for failing them." **Pantheon replied.

"**Not a problem!**" Leona replied with a smile. Leona couldn't hold her affection for Pantheon much longer, She felt feeling for the stone-faced man ever since that fateful match.

**1 week ago…**

"**Pantheon, Jarvan IV, Leblanc, Ryze, with me!" **yelled Leona to her team.

As the team charged, so did the opposing team which consisted of Malzahar, Chogath, Kog'maw, Nocturne and Ezreal.

Leona threw the solar image of her sword, knocking straight into Ezreal before flying to him. Pantheon charged his Grand Sky Fall to land directly in the teamfight while Nocturne and Jarvan IV were locked in a clash of blades.

Leblanc shot a purple beam which locked in Kog'maw as he felt his life draining away from him before realizing the threat, to which he began spitting his acidic saliva at her. Ryze looked up at Malzahar, A mix of fear and dedication overwhelming him. Today would be the day he finally will be able to solo him.

While the team was engaged in battle, Cho'gath smiled, The whole team could easily take a 5v4. Just when the opposing team's hope was high, Pantheon landed in the center of the fight, knocking all enemies to the ground. This gave his team the advantage, Which they all abused.

Ezreal's life was getting very low, and decided to make a run for it. Jarvan IV, seeing this used his ultimate, Cataclysm, on him. Landing dramatically as Ezreal's lifeless corpse dropped onto the ground. Kog'maw started launching waves and waves of living artillery at Leblanc and Leona, to which they tried to dodge but failed. Leona got hit directly at her head which made her fall down in pain, Pantheon pinged her to escape from the teamfight while they would handle it, Leona nodded and smiled before running as quick as she possibly could.

Leblanc managed to kill Kog'Maw with one final beam while Pantheon succeeded in killing Chogath with the help of Jarvan IV. Nocturne smiled evilly to himself and turned on his ultimate, Paranoia, and launched himself at Leona. Leona saw this and closed her eyes, awaiting the death that would soon come. A moment passed before she opened her eyes, gasping at who took the blow for her. Pantheon smiled weakly at her before falling to the ground, Dead. Leona kneeled beside Pantheon's lifeless body, Tears started to drop out of her even though she knew that he would respawn. For the first time in her life, she actually cared about someone dieing in the fields of justice.

The feelings of sadness and despair inside her changed into anger… rage beyond comprehension. She raised her sword to the sky, calling a heavenly beam which shot down at unimaginable speed, right into the face of Nocturne. He screeched in a high-pitched voice before disintegrating.

"**AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN."**

Tears started to flow out of her eyes after recalling that piece of memory. Pantheon saw this and lean closer to her. Leona pulled Pantheon into a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

"**What's wrong Leona?"** Pantheon asked, clearly concerned and worried for her.

"**It's nothing Pantheon… it's nothing."** Leona replied weeping.

The two stayed in this position for quite a while, Pantheon hugging Leona, his one true love while Leona leaned against his shoulder. "**P-pantheon… I wanted to thank you for saving me in this match, I mean I know that—"**she was cut off by Pantheon putting a finger to her mouth to silence her.

"**It's ok Leona; I'll do anything to keep you safe whenever I can."** Pantheon said.

She sniffed then look up at Pantheon **"Is that affection or just a duty"** she said locking her hopeful eyes with Pantheon. Pantheon looked at her, his eyes mesmerized by Leona's expression. Pantheon hesitated for a while before saying "**Both**"

Leona gave a wide smile to Pantheon, feeling happy about his answer and how he still harbored affection for her.

"**So Pantheon, Anything you would like to do?**" Leona said seductively while snuggling on his lap.

"**I-I uhh…I..." **Pantheon stuttered before getting pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. Leona felt a slight bump at where she was sitting on and pulled back. "**Looks like someone's excited" **She smiled which made Pantheon look away probably blushing. "**well i… What the heck?!"** Pantheon nearly shouted the last part. Leona was stroking Pantheon's pants where his manhood was located. Earning a moan from Pantheon, He quickly began to untie the laces for the wall of clothes blocking him from her.

With the last lace untied, her clothes fell. Her breasts were fully revealed to him. Without any hesitation, Pantheon guided his mouth over to them, sucking and licking. A moan from Leona indicated that she was enjoying this and wanted him to continue. While Pantheon was feasting on her breasts, she starts to take off the armor from him. Pantheon decided to make it easy for her, stood up and started taking off his armor for her. Standing there fully naked, Pantheon and Leona's mouths intertwined kissing so furiously it might even make Ahri's kissing skills look inferior. "**Let's take it to my room."** Leona said panting. Nodding in agreement, Leona led Pantheon to his room. While Leona lay on the bed with her legs wide open, Pantheon locked the door behind them and walked, almost ran, to her. Lying on top of her, their mouths intertwined once more. Her vagina was inviting, Pantheon looked at her with a sign of confirmation, and He got a nod and proceeded.

Rubbing his manhood against her vagina, it sent shockwaves of pleasure to Pantheon's mind urging him to thrust it inside her. Pantheon slowly inserted his cock into Leona which made her winch in pain. Pantheon saw this and looks at her, looking very concerned. Leona looked at him nodding at him to continue. The tip of her cock penetrated Leona's vagina which she screamed with a mix of pain and little pleasure. Pantheon slowly pushed inside her, Leona began to feel the pleasure overwhelming the pain and shouted at him to move faster, her body wanting more. Soon his entire 7 inch manhood was inside her. Their eyes locked together as if they are chained, and Pantheon slowly pulled his cock out and thrust it back in. He pushed himself into her over and over again. It was heavenly for Leona, Her womanhood lubricated juices adjusting to the invader. "**Yes Pantheon! Fuck me!"** Leona shouted. Soon the whole bed was rocking along with their rhythm. To Pantheon, the feeling was amazing, Words failed to describe it.

"**Harder Pantheon Harder!"** She screamed in pure ecstasy. The tight walls in Leona's vagina seemed to tighten beyond measure. Leona screamed with pleasure as she climaxed. In one quick push, Pantheon was lying on the bed and Leona on top of him. Both of their bodies were drowsed in sweat.

"**You're not going to hog all the fun Pantheon! It's my turn to please you**" she said between pants. Positioning Pantheon's manhood over Leona's vagina, she slammed down on him with her entire weight. Leona squealed in pleasure, Pantheon almost blacked out from it as waves and waves of pleasure flooded his mind. He could only mutter an "**Mmm-arghh"** before Leona pulled up and brought her weight onto him again. They went faster and faster, her breasts followed the rhythm, bouncing up and down, Pantheon extended his hand to cup her breasts, caressing it and occasionally pinching it emitting a moan from Leona.

The twitching of Pantheon's manhood told her that his climax was imminent. And in one final thrust, Pantheon climaxed. Cum stained the walls of the vagina in Leona. She collapsed onto Pantheon; "**Wow."** was all Pantheon could blurt out. Leona smiled at him and kissed him passionately before rolling to the side of the bed and drifting off to sleep.

Pantheon awoken at midnight to see Leona sleeping, Pantheon couldn't help but say "**You're so beautiful when you're sleeping**". Leona's eyes suddenly flew open and smiled, spots of the color red appearing on her cheek. Realizing they were still naked, Leona crawled on top of Pantheon kissing him furiously with passion. Lust from last night returned to them. Leona rubbed her woman hood against Pantheon's cock, earning her a small moan from him.

Soon, Pantheon cock was inside Leona. Determined to let Leona enjoy more of this instead of him, He pushed her to the side, his cock still submerged in Leona's womanhood. Now Pantheon was on top of Leona as he repeatedly rammed his cock into her. "**Harder Pantheon mmm-yes!**" Leona moaned. These words encourage and aroused Pantheon. His mind was filled with screams and moans of pleasure as he sped his pace. Soon, both of them climaxed. Pantheon thrust a few more times to empty his manhood before rolling to the side of the bed.

"**I have…never felt such pleasure before**" Leona said still panting hard. Pantheon looked at her and nodded smiling. "**I love you Pantheon**" Leona said. "**I love you too**" Pantheon smiled, His smile was not one of those sarcastic ones, but a true genuine radiant smile that beamed from the heavens. Leona was taken back, Pantheon never smiled genuinely in his life. She turned away and said with a giggle "**Good night Pantheon**". "**Night Leona…I love you**" Pantheon replied. Pantheon could feel her blush and pressed his body against hers. The warmth that surrounded her made her feel safe."**Will you stay with me forever Pantheon?"** Leona asked yawning. "**I always had and always will.**" Pantheon managed to say before yawning aswell. Leona smiled and gave him another passionate kiss before falling asleep, the warm acted as a blanket on her naked body. Pantheon looked up to the ceiling and said these following words that he vows he would forever keep. "**I swear to you Leona, I will protect you with my life, Because you, are my true love."**

Hey everyone this is my second fan fiction, I said in my first fan fiction I wouldn't write anymore lemons until I improve my English. Well, how did I do? This story was REEDITEEDDD…the next chapter is the old version!


	2. OLD VERSION

**The True Strength of Pantheon**

A familiar face

THIS THE OLD VERSION

"**Awesome match back there Pantheon**!" His summoner called out to him as he was recalled back to the summoning hall. Recalling his match, Pantheon frowned with a hint of anger. He could have acquired a Penta-kill if not for the cowardness of his summoner who tried to back up from Talon even though he could kill him. Which of course, lead him to his death. But nevertheless, it was a pretty good match. He was teamed up with Maokai, Jarvan IV, Katarina and none other than his old childhood friend, Leona. He got a decent score, consisting of 16 kills 2 deaths and 4 assists. Sighing he decided that a good lunch, some TV and sleep would keep his mind of the sheer stupidity of his summoner. Just as he was about to leave the summoning halls, his summoner quickly ran up in front of him bombarding him with questions about the match.

"**How** **was I? Did I do well? I knew I did well!**" At this point, Pantheon tried his best to resist the urge to bash him out of the way with his shield, but ultimately failed. "**Aurrghhh!**" was all the poor summoner could say before he got bashed. Other summoners in the hall quickly ran to him asking what happened and stuff. Pantheon grinned wickedly to himself and left the halls. Meanwhile, Leona watched everything unfold while she was talking to her summoner. When Pantheon left, she instantly said Goodbye and good game to her summoner and decide to follow him.

"**I need to buy some food, It's been along time since I have eaten anything delicious" **Pantheon thought. After about two hours of shopping for food, 90% of them consisting from the bakery Sinful Succulence, a bakery owned by Morgana the fallen angel. It is well renowned for its delicious pastries. "**I knew I should have signed up to be a baker.**" He grumbled loudly to himself as he was teleported back to the institute. "**Now that fallen angel took my place**!" ...He swore he could hear a giggle and turned around. Seeing nobody, he slowly began walking back to his house in the woods located near the institute.

Pantheon was walking to his house located in the woods, when he heard a sudden cracking sound. He knew he was being followed, and hurled his spear directly to the source of the noise which emitted a squeal before it became silenced. Pantheon turned around, seeing his spear embedded on a rabbit, became embarrassed for being so paranoid. (You thought it was Leona huh?) Hoping no one would notice, He picked up the spear and the dead rabbit acting casually before he continued the walk to his home.

Leona after watching Pantheon walked away embarrassed, which she could tell as she saw him frantically looking around the area hoping no one would see him, burst into fits of laughter. "**Oh god that was priceless**!" "**I should have brought one of those camera thingies those summoners keep talking about!**" she said through each word while laughing.

"**Ugh, dam rabbits…Always interfering.**" Pantheon said to himself. He sighed heavily before laying the dead rabbit on the side of the table. His house was quite normal; a big living room with a few windows, a small kitchen, and a 40" inch 3d TV located on the wall close to the door and just in front of the TV was his bed. He jumped on his bed while grabbing a bag full of Morgana's pastries before turning on the television using the remote control. "**I am going to try 300 Spartans, heard it was great and vaguely reminds people of me.**" The pastries were long gone before the beginning of the show. After a few comments on the movie such as "**That phalanx formation should have been given more credit!**", and "**Hah! I could take down those entire Persians single handedly!"** He gave out a big yawn and turned off the TV before snuggling into his bed. Knock, Knock, Knock. "**Hmm, I wonder who that could be.**" Pantheon muttered to himself before opening the door. There before him stood a summoner carrying a letter. (You thought it was Leona again didn't you?) "**P-Pantheon, The h-h-high summoner Ce-Cecillia has a letter for y-you.**" said the summoner obviously terrified. "**Hmmp, he must have heard what happened to that other summoner earlier**."He thought to himself before thanking the summoner.

"**Wonder what that Dum high summoner Cecillia has for me…"**Pantheon thought to himself before ripping open the blue colored letter.

The letter wrote:

"Dear Pantheon, I am aware of your actions against our summoner, Razingpn. You are suspended from being summoned to play any matches for two weeks. Furthermore, you will be sent back to Rakkor tonight at 7:30pm to stay for 1 month to think about what you have done."

After Pantheon finished reading the letter and cursed under his breath. "**That freaking High summoner, it was quite obvious that so called summoner was annoying me to death." **Pantheon yelled to no one "**What will my tribe say…"** He changed to a softer and nervous tone. After a few minutes of thinking, He heard a knock on the door. Opening a door, he was quite surprised to see Leona! (Finally) "**L-L-Leona?!**" He managed to utter expressing his huge surprise. All anger and nervousness escaped him. "**Hey Pantheon! Long time no see! **Leona said had a crush on Leona when he was young and he still has. Leona knew this, and decided to take the advantage whenever she can.

"**Soo…What have you been doing lately?**" asked Leona while smiling seductively.

"**I was umm...W-w-watching a-a movie.**" staggered Pantheon trying to keep his eyes from straying onto Leona's breasts.

"**Poor poor Pantheon.**" She giggled. "**Afraid of chatting with a woman?"**

Pantheon's expression instantly changed into something of a mix of both anger and embarrassment. "**Of course not!"**

"**Yeah I can see that very clearly.**" Leona laughed. "**Don't you ever take off your helmet?**"

"**No…what are you on to Leona?" **said Pantheon eyeing her questioningly.

"**Nothing… just curious. Who wouldn't be?"** Leona repliedbefore saying **"So aren't you going to invite me in?"**

"**Sure…I guess"** Pantheon replied still eyeing her.

After Leona entered the house, she immediately spotted a blue colored letter. This color of letter indicates the seriousness of it. Blue was the highest and usually used to ban champions. "**Pantheon, what trouble have you got into now?**" said Leona while reading the letter. "**I bashed a summoner this morning…He really was getting on my nerves**" replied Pantheon feeling kind of guilty.

Leona sighed before replying "**Pantheon I don't know why you get yourself into this messes." **

Pantheon replied innocently "**I am sorry Leona; it was not entirely my fault!"**

"**I have duties to attend to, Good bye Pantheon! And before I go, I want to say that your house is pretty awesome!" **replied Leona.

"**Says the sexy sun goddess who owns a mansion!"** Pantheon replied instantly without thinking.

"**Did you say "Sexy"?"**Leona asked eyes widen with a smile on her face.

"**I uhh…I..."**was all Pantheon could blurt out as he was at a loss for words.

Before Pantheon could say anything, Leona leaned near to his face and kissed him where his mouth would be. Pantheon stared at her with his mouth open (Well, Pantheon has a mouth right?) after their kiss broke. "**Good bye Pantheon!"** she said giggling and winking at him. Pantheon watched Leona left swaying her hips side to side sexily before sighing dreamily.

"**God, she's so so…Radiant."**Pantheon says to himself. But unknown to Pantheon, Leona was hiding behind a tree, listening. She could feel her cheeks becoming red, which means only one thing, she was blushing.

"**I heard that Pantheon!**" She yelled to him still blushing.

Two spots of pink appeared in the cheeks of Pantheon as he closed the door immediately.

After a few hours of peaceful sleep, Pantheon was awoken to a knocking at the door. He checked the time; it was 6:30pm which means one more hour before he gets teleported to Rakkor. He needed to make excuse to his tribe for what has happened. But first things first, He opened the door. Standing there was the previous summoner who sent him a letter. "**H-hello P-p-pantheon, H-high S-s-summoner Cecillia h-has another l-letter for y-you"** the summoner said nervously. "**God another freaking letter from her? Like getting banned from the League and getting sent to your homeland in shame isn't enough!?**" Pantheon yelled to no one in particular. At this moment, the summoner is already running away. Pantheon could see he was dropping letters one by one while running away, obviously in fear. He picked up the letter and slammed the door. He ripped open the letter and began reading.

The letter wrote:

"Dear Pantheon, You are no longer suspended from league matches and you will not be sent to Rakkor tonight. Leona has discussed the situation with me and managed to convince me that you were just in a bad mood. I hope this doesn't happen again because the next time, bad mood or not, you will be banned."

A smile crept onto his face. "**I have got to go thanks Leona for this!" **Pantheon went outside and begins charging his grand sky fall or otherwise dubbed as "Man drop" to a plain near Leona's mansion. Once he landed on the plain, He began walking towards his destination. A butler immediately came out when he knocked the door. "**Ahh, Pantheon, What brings you to these parts?" **The butler said.

"**I am here to see Leona."** Pantheon replied.

"**Yes, just a minute, I will inform her of your arrival. While you wait please come in."** replied the Butler.

As Pantheon walked in, He observed the luxuriousness of the place, Gold tables, Chairs and a Red carpet touched with a thin lining of gold leading up to the staircases and to top it all off, A beautiful crystal chandelier hang up in the ceiling. He immediately knew why gold was so used here, it was because that gold was the main color of the sun and Leona is the Embodiment of the sun.

"**Pantheon?**" Leona called out while walking down the stairs.

Pantheon's jaw dropped, Leona was wearing a dress similar to that of Sona's but different in color. Pantheon tried his very best not to stare at her breasts.

"**N-n-nice D-dress"** Pantheon managed to say, Nervousness overwhelming him.

Leona blushed; to Pantheon it was the cutest thing in the world. "**Thank you."**Leona replied **"Would you like to come to my room?" **Pantheon couldn't utter a single word so he gave a small nod instead. Leona was practically dragging Pantheon all the way to her room. When they arrived at her room, Pantheon could see that this might be the most luxurious part of the house. A Gold chandelier was hanged in the ceiling instead of crystal. There were two doors. One probably led to her bedroom and one to the toilet.

Pantheon expressed his amazement and awe in one single word. "**Wow."**

"**You said it; this is the jewel of the mansion."**Leona replied looking proud. "**Would you like some tea?"**

Pantheon just realized that his mouth was still hanging open and closed it immediately. "**Sure, I guess**"

After they have settled comfortably in the couch of the room, Leona asked a question. "**Pantheon, May I know what is the reason for your arrival?**"

"**Well, I wanted to thank you for talking to Cecillia for me. I didn't know what shame would await me in Rakkor for failing them." **Pantheon replied.

"**Not a problem!**" Leona replied with a smile. "**So Pantheon, Anything you would like to do?**" Leona replied with a lustful tone and went to sit on his lap.

"**I-I uhh…I..." **Pantheon stuttered before getting pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. Leona felt a slight bump at where she was sitting on and pulled back. "**Looks like someone's excited" **She smiled which made Pantheon look away probably blushing. "**well i… What the heck?!"** Pantheon nearly shouted the last part. Leona was stroking Pantheon's pants where his manhood was located. Earning a moan from Pantheon, He quickly began to untie the laces for the wall of clothes blocking him from her.

With the last lace untied, her clothes fell. Her breasts were fully revealed to him. And without any hesitation, Pantheon guided his mouth over to them, sucking and licking. A moan from Leona indicated that she was enjoying this and wanted him to continue. While Pantheon was feasting on her breasts, she starts to take off the armor from him. Pantheon decided to make it easy for her, stood up and started taking off his armor for her. Standing there fully naked, Pantheon and Leona's mouths intertwined kissing so furiously it might even make Ahri's kissing skills look inferior. "**Let's take it to my room."** Leona said panting. Nodding in agreement, Leona led Pantheon to his room. While Leona lay on the bed with her legs wide open, Pantheon locked the door behind them and walked, almost ran, to her. Lying on top of her, their mouths intertwined once more. Her vagina was inviting, Pantheon looked at her with a sign of confirmation, and He got a nod and proceeded.

Rubbing his manhood against her vagina, it sent shockwaves of pleasure to Pantheon's mind urging him to thrust it inside her. Without hesitation, Pantheon slowly inserted his cock into Leona which made her moan in pleasure. Soon his entire 7 inch manhood was inside her. Their eyes locked together as if they are chained, and Pantheon slowly pulled his cock out and thrust it back in. He pushed himself into her over and over again. "**Yes Pantheon! Fuck me!"** Leona shouted. Soon the whole bed was rocking along with their rhythm. To Pantheon, the feeling was amazing, having sex with the love of your life was the best feeling one could feel in one's life.

The tight walls in Leona's vagina seemed to tighten beyond measure. Leona screamed with pleasure as she climaxed. In one quick push, Pantheon was lying on the bed and Leona on top of him. Both of their bodies were drowsed in sweat. "**You're not going to hog all the fun Pantheon! It's my turn to please you**" she said between pants. Positioning Pantheon's manhood over Leona's vagina, she slammed down on him with her entire weight. Leona squealed in pleasure, Pantheon almost blacked out from it as waves and waves of pleasure flooded his mind. He could only mutter an "**Mmm-arghh"** before Leona pulled up and brought her weight onto him again. They went faster and faster, her breasts followed the rhythm, bouncing up and down, Pantheon extended his hand to cup her breasts, caressing it and occasionally pinching it emitting a moan from Leona.

The twitching of Pantheon's manhood told her that his climax was imminent. And in one final thrust, Pantheon climaxed. Cum painted the walls of the vagina in Leona. She collapsed onto Pantheon; "**Wow."** was all Pantheon could blurt out. Leona smiled at him and kissed him passionately before rolling to the side of the bed and drifting off to sleep.

Pantheon awoken at midnight to see Leona sleeping, Pantheon couldn't help but say "**You're so beautiful when you're sleeping**". Leona's eyes suddenly flew open and smiled, spots of the color red appearing on her cheek. Realizing they were still naked, Leona crawled on top of Pantheon kissing him furiously with passion. Lust from last night returned to them. Leona rubbed her woman hood against Pantheon's cock, earning her a small moan from him.

Soon, Pantheon cock was inside Leona. Determined to let Leona enjoy more of this instead of him, He pushed her to the side, his cock still submerged in Leona's womanhood. Now Pantheon was on top of Leona as he repeatedly rammed his cock into her. "**Harder Pantheon mmm-yes!**" Leona managed to say. These words encouraged Pantheon to go beyond. His mind was filled with screams and moans of pleasure as he sped his pace. Soon, both of them climaxed. Pantheon thrust a few more times to empty his manhood before rolling to the side of the bed.

"**I have…never felt such pleasure before**" Leona said still panting hard. Pantheon looked at her and nodded. "**I love you Pantheon**" Leona said. "**I love you too**" Pantheon smiled, His smile was not one of those sarcastic ones, but a true genuine radiant smile that beamed from the heavens. Leona was taken back, Pantheon never smiled genuinely in his life. She turned away and said with a giggle "**Good night Pantheon**". "**Night Leona…I love you**" Pantheon replied. Pantheon could feel her blush and pressed his body against hers. The warmth that surrounded her made her feel safe and she dozed to sleep a few minutes later. "**I always had and always will.**" Pantheon said before falling asleep.

Hey everyone this is my second fan fiction, I said in my first fan fiction I wouldn't write anymore lemons until I improve my English. Well, how did I do?


End file.
